Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Polls
This is a special huge list of polls in the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, (where many people can voted what they like/love or even write a comment about their favorite ones). Story Arcs and Sagas Poll: What is your favorite Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!'s Saga? Beginning Saga (Next Generation Arc, Incident Arc and Shibuya Trip Arc) New Allies Saga (Okinawa Arc and Takamagahara Arc) Battle Cry Saga (Yomi Arc and Neo-Verona) What is your favorite Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!'s Story Arc? Next Generation (1-11 episodes) Incident (12-17 episodes) Shibuya Trip (18-22 episodes) Okinawa (23-35 episodes) Takamagahara (36-41 episodes) Yomi (42-48 episodes) Neo-Verona (49-52 episodes) What is your favorite Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!'s Other Story Arc? Origins (1-12 episodes) Festival (1-5 episodes) Episodes Poll: Next Generation Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Next Generation Arc? Episode 1 (The Rise of the Sun Goddess! Shining, Cure Amaterasu!) Episode 2 (Romeo X Juliet. The New Journey of the Two Lovers.) Episode 3 (Seal the Pact! The Contract With a Shikigami-Fairy!) Episode 4 (Dances With the Full Moon Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi is Released!) Episode 5 (Transferred Into the Heian High School. The First Day for Juliet.) Episode 6 (Appears! Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring!) Episode 7 (Into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! Romeo and Benvolio!) Episode 8 (Into the Capulet Ramen Shop! Juliet and Cordelia!) Episode 9 (Trouble at the Borromeo Hot Spring! Capture the Pervert Kappa!) Episode 10 (Down From the Sky! The Ruthless Cure Susanoo!) Episode 11 (Meg and the Honnouji Shrine. Seal the Pact With Kirin!) Incident Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Incident Arc? Episode 12 (The Hanyou Blood! Juliet Goes Into Berserk!) Episode 13 (Critical Situation! The Daikoujin Form is Activated!) Episode 14 (The Abandonment and Being Rejected. Hermione was Running Away!) Episode 15 (Exposed?! Azmaria's Secret is Revealed?) Episode 16 (Into the Hanami Festival. Heart Pounding!) Episode 17 (The White Cherry Blossom! Cure Sakuya, the Land Goddess!) Shibuya Trip Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Shibuya Trip Arc? Episode 18 (The Children's Day! A Date for Antonio and Regan!) Episode 19 (A School Trip to Shibuya!!! Byakko Reappeared!) Episode 20 (Tragic Events. What's Happened Six Months Ago?) Episode 21 (Awakening! Fly Away, Taiyou Amaterasu!) Episode 22 (The Beginning of a New Friendship! Bringing the Light!) Okinawa Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Okinawa Arc? Episode 23 (The Heartful Precure, Cure Heart Comes in!) Episode 24 (A Tormented Past. The Secret That Hides Behind Rosette.) Episode 25 (Journey to Okinawa! The Sunshine Beach!) Episode 26 (The Fifth Goddess! Cure Izanami Appears!) Episode 27 (The Beautiful Tanabata Festival! The Past Memories.) Episode 28 (The Summer Festival. The Nocturne Date.) Episode 29 (I Become an Onmyouji-Precure! Moka's Secret is Revealed!!!) Episode 30 (Meg and the Surprise Contest. Who's the Winner?) Episode 31 (Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion.) Episode 32 (The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!!) Episode 33 (Recovered the Magatama Jewel! A Hanyou and a Vampire!) Episode 34 (Hermione's Bitter Memories. Broken by Loneliness and Locked Into a Cage.) Episode 35 (Last Day in Okinawa, Return at Kyoto! The End of the Summer!) Takamagahara Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Takamagahara Arc? Episode 36 (Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins!) Episode 37 (Big Shock! Oboro is Our Enemy?!) Episode 38 (The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!!) Episode 39 (Cain Reappears...!? Fierce Counterattack!!) Episode 40 (Awakening of the Demon! The Release of the Limiter!) Episode 41 (The Blue Night Without a Silver Moon. Invaded by the Darkness!) Yomi Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Yomi Arc? Episode 42 (Deadly Danger at Kyoto! The Nightmare Begins.) Episode 43 (A Bad Surprise! The Hope Goes Missing!) Episode 44 (A Broken Heart. The Tears of Despair.) Episode 45 (Birth of the Black Sun! Kurohi Amaterasu!) Episode 46 (The Last Pentagram Seal to Break! Open the Dragon's Gate!) Episode 47 (Orochi's Rebirth! A Terrible Vengeance!) Episode 48 (A Crushing Defeat! Doubts and Uncertainties!) Neo-Verona Arc: What is your favorite episode in the Neo-Verona Arc? Episode 49 (We'll go to Protect Neo-Verona! The Last Battle!) Episode 50 (Romeo Disappears! Juliet Crying With Grief!) Episode 51 (Last Sacrifice! The Forbidden Ritual Art: Taizan Fukun!) Episode 52 (Rebirth! A New Start Towards the Future!) Characters Poll: Favorite Cures: What is your favorite crossover Cures? Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu (from Romeo x Juliet) Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi (from Chrno Crusade) Meg / Cure Susanoo (from Burst Angel) Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya (from Trinity Blood) Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami (from Rosario + Vampire) Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (from Basilisk) Favorite Battle Mascots: What is your favorite crossover main Battle Mascots? Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer (from Romeo x Juliet) Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring (from Chrno Crusade) Jo Carpenter / Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons (from Burst Angel) Ion Fortuna / Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn (from Trinity Blood) Kurumu Kurono / Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter (from Rosario + Vampire) Secondary Battle Mascots: What is your favorite crossover secondary Battle Mascots? Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm (from Basilisk) Ewan Remington / Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg (from Chrno Crusade) Astharoshe Asran / Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness (from Trinity Blood) Kagerou / Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt (from Basilisk) Favorite Allies: What is your favorite crossover Allies? Romeo Candore Van De Montague (from Romeo x Juliet) Chrno (from Chrno Crusade) Sei (from Burst Angel) Abel Nightroad (from Trinity Blood) Tsukune Aono (from Rosario + Vampire) Favorite Villains: What is your favorite crossover Villains? Leontes Van De Montague (from Romeo x Juliet) Aion (from Chrno Crusade) Maria (from Burst Angel) Cain Nightroad (from Trinity Blood) Issa Shuzen (from Rosario + Vampire) Favorite Movie-only Characters: What is your favorite crossover First Movie-only Characters? Mercutio Marchege / Yatagarasu: the Shikigami of Shadow (from Romeo x Juliet) Titus Marchege (from Romeo x Juliet) Ophelia (from Romeo x Juliet) What is your favorite crossover Second Movie-only Characters? Dita Liebely / Cure Kuzunoha (from Vandread) Hibiki Tokai (from Vandread) Meia Gisborn (from Vandread) Jura Basil Elden (from Vandread) Barnette Orangello (from Vandread) Misty Cornwell (from Vandread) Pyoro (from Vandread) Couples Poll: What is your favorite crossover couple? Romeo X Juliet Tybalt X Hermione Chrno X Rosette Joshua X Azmaria Jo X Meg Abel X Esther Ion X Esther Tsukune X Moka Mizore X Kurumu Gennosuke X Oboro Hibiki X Dita Dub Poll: What is your favorite dub in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Japanese Dub English Dub Item Poll: What is your favorite item in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Spiritual Paintbrush Summoning Smartphone Divine Talisman Daikoujin Omamori Heisoku Gohei Magatama Jewel Yata Mirror Kusanagi Sword Amenonuhoko Inari Miko Kagura Terminology Poll: What is your favorite terminology in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Shikigami-Fairy Onmyouji-Precure Miko-Precure Mugen Furyoku Supernatural Element Daikoujin Form Choukoujin Form Guardians of Yomi Holy Beasts of Kyoto Rinne Tensei Location Poll: What is your favorite location in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Forest of Hungry Wolves Izumo Village Sengoku Nursery School Meiji Elementary School Edo Middle School Heian High School Nara University School Borromeo Hot Spring Capulet Ramen Shop Montague Okonomiyaki Shop Kouga Bakehouse Iga Pastryhouse Yomi Takamagahara Movies Poll: What is your favorite movie in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha! Cure Salamander's opinions: Her favorite Story Arc is the "Okinawa Arc". Because this arc is composed with 13 episodes as there also the beach episodes, sometimes a bit of Fanservice or even Ecchi with many humor. Mainly where new characters such from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure are appeared, and with Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, it also allows us to better know Hermione's saddest past in the episode 34 and from where came the origin of her "queen bee" personality. Some characters like Juliet or Hermione have really evolved in this arc, and some of them like Rosette have unveiled the secret of her past. Her favorite episode from the "Next Generation Arc" is the "episode 8". This episode was centered on Juliet and Cordelia, she likes the scene with Juliet and Rosette fight for a stupid food issue. A other scene is Juliet was crying because Hermione refused to pay food for her until Cordelia is coming angrily as she worked of the Capulet Ramen Shop. A other scene is Juliet had eaten so much ramen next to Hermione that embarrassed her. It was also revealed that Juliet is a very bad cooker. Her favorite episode from the "Incident Arc" is the "episode 14". This episode may be dramatic as Hermione fought with Emilia after insulting her with a "yakuza". Hermione fled away in order to recover the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan stolen by Cain, she really had the courage to be able to redeem her mistakes. She likes also this comical scene with Cure Tsukiyomi, Seiryu and Chrno are appeared, mainly with Chrno who showing to be comic and being kicked out by Cure Tsukiyomi. Her favorite episode from the "Shibuya Trip Arc" is the "episode 18". She likes the scene where Hermione had brought food to Juliet and Rosette where they argued as usual, she very much liked the scene where Hermione had revealed that she loved Curry breads. There was also the romance between Antonio and Regan, he had shown as much courage to save the children and beat the Aobozu. She also likes the scene between Hermione and Juliet regarding the school trip to Shibuya, towards the end of the episode. Her favorite episode from the "Okinawa Arc" is the "episode 33". If she likes this episode, it's about of the tournament where Juliet is confronted against Moka in a intense battle. During the first battle between Cure Izanami and Cure Heart, it's so amazing. It was also here that Juliet received the Akatsuki Daikoujin Form to becoming Akatsuki Amaterasu and defeated Cure Izanami. At the end of the episode, Moka joined officially the team. It was the best episode from the Okinawa Arc. Her favorite episode from the "Takamagahara Arc" is the "episode 41". This final part from this arc where Cure Tsukiyomi got a third Daikoujin Omamori and become Shinya Tsukiyomi, and then Aion died killed by Leontes. There are spoilers in this final episode from Takamagahara Arc. Her favorite episode from the "Yomi Arc" is the "episode 48". This is the final part of the Yomi Arc with a more dramatic climax where characters must to surpass their despair and Mana died killed by Leontes while protecting her friends. Her favorite episode from the "Neo-Verona Arc" is the "episode 50". It was the most tragic and saddest of the episode, with the remaining characters died one each other and in the end of the tragic episode where Juliet died impaled by Leontes. Her favorite crossover Cure is "Moka Akashiya/Cure Izanami". Her attacks is so very powerful for a such Onmyouji-Precure but very dangerous, despite her personality and prejudices towards Juliet. Mainly when she fighting against Juliet in the episode 33 and joined her as an new ally. Her favorite Battle Mascot is "Ion Fortuna/Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn". He was the only male as the Holy Beast of Kyoto, she likes her relationship with Esther and his personality but she preferred Abel for being with Esther. Her favorite Ally is "Abel Nightroad". He's a goofy and comical character, but being a Crusnik is so badass and dangerous, mainly when he fighting against Cain. His relationship with Esther is so cute. Her favorite Villain is "Aion". She's don't know about him, but he's charismatic and probably vicious for a such villain. Aion is very cool also with his manipulator personality and motivation. Her favorite Movie-Only Character is "Dita Liebely/Cure Kuzunoha". She was the only Miko-Precure in the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series and very different of others and her attacks are based on foxes and spirits. Dita was the character of Vandread, one of the manga animes she watched as a kid. Her favorite Couple is "Abel x Esther". This couple come also from Trinity Blood, and they are so adorable together. Esther have probably feelings towards Abel, although they have a father and daughter relationship. Her favorite Item is the "Divine Talisman", they are come from the ofuda in the Japanese culture, mainly from Kyoto. Her favorite Dub is the "English Dub". She loves mainly the English dub in many animes, because the English voice actors are worked also from Funimation and Sentai Filmworks, who are very known for having many Manga animes for the English dub. Although DokiDoki! Pretty Cure has been licensed by Saban Brands (she hates it the most after 4Kids), some voice actors have worked also from Funimation such as Cherami Leigh who voiced Regina. Her favorite Terminology is the "Holy Beasts of Kyoto". As she's very passionate about Japanese mythology, Cure Salamander used the Four Holy Beasts and the Five Elements as the major motifs for the mascots. Her favorite Location is the "Capulet Ramen Shop". It was named after the Capulet family, and this shop is based on the Ramen shop as her favorite food is ramen. It reminds her when Naruto eat the ramen often. Her favorite movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!". That's the final movie sequel as it have many impacts, mainly when Cure Kuzunoha who is a Miko-Precure appears and the Choukojin Forms also, and the epic ending is beautiful. Other Polls: What if you maintain relationship with your teammate? Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu - If you want to team up with Juliet, you have to be careful with her, because if you're a human, Juliet will treat you with such contempt because she dislikes humans. And especially not to compare her to a fox woman, Juliet can become violent and get angry as easily. But if as a human being that you prove worth and trust Juliet, she will accept you to team up with you. Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi - She will be a very good friend and teammate to whom you can fight together. You'll be able to share the mufins with Rosette, because it's her favorite food. On the other hand, if you see Rosette and Juliet going to fight as usual, you have to calm them down (even with violence if you have to). Meg / Cure Susanoo - . Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya - She would make you a perfect ally, because she has an extraordinary fighting ability and can protect you at any time in battles against supernatural creatures. If you want to know more about youkai, just consult with Esther who was an expert in youkai. Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami - . Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime - . Dita Liebely - . What if you maintain relationship with your familiar? Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku - If you had Hermione had as a familiar, it's not as easy to talk to her initially because of her haughty and stubborn behavior. Because if you try to give her the most restrained orders, Hermione rebels and disobeys you so easily. But do not get upset too quickly despite your frustrations with Hermione and you have to be patient. If you know her better and accept her as she is, Hermione can become very loyal and caring to you and even go to your rescue. On the other hand, if you betray and abandon her, Hermione can become very devastating and will even kill you involuntarily. It is advisable for people who show patience, loyalty and understanding if they choose Hermione as a familiar. Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu - You can team up with Azmaria without a problem, because she's a trustworthy ally and did not hesitate to talk with her in need even the most desperate moments. If by misfortune she is submissive and loses her trust, go to makes her regains self-confidence. In battle, Azmaria had the particularity to change any form when she was Seiryu with her Draconic Change, and is even able to protect you and attack together with you. Jo Capenter / Kirin - If you want to team up with Jo, there is no problem, because a trustworthy ally. In addition she is a good gunner that she can even use guns. Ion Fortuna / Byakko - . Kurumu Kurono / Genbu - . What if you maintain relationship with your Ally? Romeo Candore Van De Montague - He is a very friendly and gentle man who is very easy to sympathize with. Any time you got trouble, Romeo can help you in need. Chrno - He is a friendly ally . Sei - . Abel Nightroad - . Tsukune Aono - . What is your favorite crossover Cures you want to team up the most? Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu (from Romeo x Juliet) Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi (from Chrno Crusade) Meg / Cure Susanoo (from Burst Angel) Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya (from Trinity Blood) Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami (from Rosario + Vampire) Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (from Basilisk) Dita Liebely / Cure Kuzunoha (from Vandread) What is your favorite crossover Battle Mascots you want to team up the most? Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer (from Romeo x Juliet) Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring (from Chrno Crusade) Jo Carpenter / Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons (from Burst Angel) Ion Fortuna / Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn (from Trinity Blood) Kurumu Kurono / Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter (from Rosario + Vampire) Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm (from Basilisk) Ewan Remington / Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg (from Chrno Crusade) Astharoshe Asran / Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness (from Trinity Blood) Kagerou / Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt (from Basilisk) Mercutio Marchege / Yatagarasu: the Shikigami of Shadow (from Romeo x Juliet) What is your favorite crossover Ally you want to sympathize? Romeo Candore Van De Montague (from Romeo x Juliet) Chrno (from Chrno Crusade) Sei (from Burst Angel) Abel Nightroad (from Trinity Blood) Tsukune Aono (from Rosario + Vampire) Cure Salamander's opinions: Her opinion on what if she team up with an Onmyouji-Precure is Dita Liebely / Cure Kuzunoha. Her opinion on what if she team up with a Shikigami-Fairy is Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu. Special Character Polls: Note: Only the most popular crossover characters can have a special poll. What did you like the most about Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu? She is a character from the anime series from "Romeo x Juliet". Her catchphrases: "Ah roooooo!" and "I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou!. Her personality: Acted as an anti-heroine as she's very hot-tempered, arrogant, feisty and impulsive. But she shown to be a kind-hearted and loyal young woman. (Like most male heroes in Shounen manga) Her initial goal: To becoming an Onmyouji-Precure in order to avenged her deceased mother, and seeking revenge against humans because of their prejudices and persecutions towards Juliet for her youkai status. (from episode 1 until to episode 26) Her current goal: Becoming more stronger in order to protect others and her lover, Romeo. (from episode 26 until the end) Her past. (Past life in Neo-Verona, tragic childhood in her current reincarnation) Her relationship with Romeo. (her eternal lover) Her relationship with Hermione. (as Juliet's former rival and currently her familiar) Her relationship with Rosette. (They were rivals who keep on fighting and arguing, but were also friends at the same time when it comes to fighting together) Her relationship with Mana. (Juliet initially despised Mana for being a human and sees her as a disturbance, but quickly became friends after learned from Juliet's tragic childhood.) As a Hanyou, Juliet revealed also to be an Inugami from her mother's youkai inheritance, with a quarter of human blood from her Hanyou (half-youkai) father. Juliet / Cure Amaterasu got her Daikoujin Forms. (from the episodes 21, 33, 42 and 45) Juliet / Cure Amaterasu battling against Moka / Cure Izanami in the Gonzo Tournament at the episode 33, where she wins and recovers her Magatama Jewel. At the end of the episode 50, Leontes fatally impales Juliet that caused her tragic death after being deeply shaken by her monstrous transformation as an Inugami. Her stomach is growling often when she was hungry and shown to be childish. (Like most male heroes in Shounen manga) What did you like the most about Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer? She is a character from the anime series, "Romeo x Juliet". Her initial personality: She acted as a spoiled brat and shows to be snobbish, egocentric and haughty. Hermione / Suzaku is very immature, naive and impulsive. (from episode 1 until to episode 17) Her current personality: Hermione / Suzaku become more serious and protective, shown to be more mature, straightforward and extremely calm. (from episode 18 until the end) Her past. (Past life in Neo-Verona, tragic childhood in her current reincarnation) Her relationship with Tybalt. (her childhood friend and love interest in their current reincarnations) Her relationship with Juliet. (as Hermione's former rival and currently her Master) Her relationship with Kagerou. (They have maintained a relationship between master and student, or even between a mother and daughter relationship) Her relationship with Mercutio. (They are both frenemies and childhood friends in their current reincarnations, Mercutio have even a crush towards Hermione in the end) She's acted as a Tsundere towards Tybalt or Juliet about her feelings. Her attacks from her Fire Supernatural Element such as "Flaming Art: Crimson Flame", Burning Shuriken, Blazing Kunai, etc... She's have amazing abilities such as her "Inner Flames", "Healing Tears", "Immortal Blood", "Phoenix Feather" and "Burning Rebirth". Hermione battling against Kurumu where she has been defeated in a initial encounter in the episode 26, before get a revenge against Kurumu where she wins at the second battle in the episode 32. Cure Salamander's opinions: Her opinion on Juliet/Cure Amaterasu is when her stomach was growling when hungry. It was one of the Shounen cliches. Her opinion on Hermione/Suzaku is when she battling against against Kurumu in the first and second encounter. This is one of the Shounen cliches, which is one of her favorites. Themes Poll: What is your favorite theme in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Japanese Mythology/Folklore Reincarnations Nostalgia Youkai Supernatural Powers Fighting Friendship Demons Shikigamis Japanese Gods Onmyoujis All of them Cure Salamander's opinions: Her opinion on the theme is the Shikigamis, because they come from Japanese mythology and folklore. Genres Poll: What is your favorite genre in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Action Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) Ecchi Fantasy Magical Girl Romance Shounen Supernatural All of them Cure Salamander's opinions: Her opinion on the genre is the Shounen. She read often the Shounen manga and mainly come from the Weekly Shounen Jump magazine. Because the Shounen is more centred on action, fighting and friendship. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Polls